


Acknowledgement

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a silent exchange, all the knowledge they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Selinabln, for the inspiring picture, and to Annie Talbot, for beta-reading. As you all know, this is all J. K. Rowling's and Warner Bros'.
> 
>   
> 

Severus felt something was off about this class. Some students were almost sleeping, others had their eyes and quills on their parchments, but mostly were simply there. Miss Granger was hanging on every one of his words, which wasn’t intriguing per se, but her eyes....

Her eyes were loaded, and not with eagerness. Calm and sharp, they didn’t search for, but _brought_ knowledge, unloading all on him. 

Severus finished his lecture, leaving the students to ingredients and cauldrons, but Granger stayed. She smiled when he caught her eyes. He almost smiled back. 

Feelings. 

She knew.

“Miss Granger, stay after class.”

~ * ~

Hermione nodded.

He’d got the message, as she knew—hopped, actually—that he would. After what she’d heard him saying to Minerva about not accepting her as a student so he could pursue her, Hermione had been observing him in a new light. Ron was past for her heart, and the future…. 

She smiled, adding the chopped roots in her cauldron. 

If _Severus_ felt for her what he claimed to feel, Hermione wanted to try all that passion—showed by years of devotion and commitment—first hand.

She would stay after class, and hopefully, they would do more than talk.


End file.
